I Ache I Yearn
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Would it be wrong to rape those sinuous lips? To violate your plump bosom? To thrust my tongue into the nether regions of your soul? SR
1. I Ache

I Ache

I ache to be fulfilled

By you and only you

Don't you understand

How far I would go

How many mountains

I would climb

How many oceans

I would swim

Just to feel you

To be caressed your touch

* * *

I want to be fulfilled

By you and only you

You make my body heat up

In more than just one place

Don't you understand

That I would die for you

That I would give it all up

Just so I can wallow

In our own personal sin

* * *

I need to be held 

By you and only you

As if I was still

The child you want me to be

As if I were pure

And not corrupted

By the thoughts of you

And the thirst for your body

* * *

I need to be touched 

By you and only you

Don't you understand

That your fingers know the way

The way to that one spot

That can make my back arch

And to make me scream your name

* * *

But you say it's wrong 

But you say it's against nature

But you say your honor will fall

That our passion wouldn't last

That I would be the end of you

That I would destroy your world

* * *

But wouldn't it be such a beautiful destruction 

Wouldn't the climatic explosions be enough

Wouldn't the warmth of our nude bodies satisfy you

Wouldn't our tangled moans arouse your body and soul

Wouldn't climbing the plateau of pleasure be enough

* * *

Why shouldn't we make love until the sun ceases to shine 

Why shouldn't we go against the path that they have set for us

Why shouldn't one as powerful as you just once give in to his needs

Why shouldn't we allow the fantasies to become reality

* * *

Your needs, your hopes, your desires 

Our wants, our sinful cravings

My yearning, my obsession, my burning lust

* * *

Fall into me once again my lord 

So that we may swim the deepest pit of hell, the ultimate sin

* * *

Together forever…

* * *

Hum, what exactly can I say about this? I was sitting in our school library while I was supposed to be looking something up I started typing this. So this girl in my class looks over at my computer screen and asks me if I write porn normally. I didn't respond and sent the first draft to BlueAngel326. So this is the final draft. For the impaired this was a Rin/Sess, there's a like 3 out of 4 chance that any one of my stories will have some reference to this pairing. 

This is just another one of those space fillers that I love doing when I'm in a stoop about a story. Stuck staring at A.T.T.I.C, it's really bothering me. Not to mention I think I have to rewrite a chapter of Unspoken Fantasies because it's not going the way I wanted.

Oh well I've been up 19 hours plus which is quite unusually for me because I normally sleep 10-14 hours a day. But to make a long story short, I am going to another shrink for real one on one sessions because they think I'm depressed and that's why I'm fatigued and am sleeping my life away. But now, I'm going to bed, been up too long. Catch you guys later! Remember review please!


	2. I Yearn

I Yearn

I yearned for you

When you asked me for nothing

But now you are getting greedy

And it stirs up something in me

You want my honor

So that you may be caressed

You want my soul

So that you may feel some amount of love

You want my body

And I am becoming quite willing to give it to you

* * *

What is it that you want from me 

What can I do to set your soul afire

To what limits may my fingers wander

Across you supple breasts

Tracing your almost edible lips

Plunging into the heat of your core

Just to be removed seconds later

So that I may that day

Myself have what I yearn

* * *

Would it be wrong 

To rape those sinuous lips

To violate your plump bosom

To thrust my tongue

Into the nether regions of your soul

And lap up the precious juices that flow from it

To take you not for honor, pride or lust

But because you are you and you are mine

* * *

Do not crawl to me 

Or be so submissive

It only worsens the situation

Do not lick those succulent lips

It only makes me grow hard for you

Do not become aroused in my presence

It only makes me want you more

* * *

But what of the pride 

But what of the ego

You toy with them

You throw them away

I've decided I'll take you

I'll make you a woman

* * *

I'll give it all to you 

I'll take it all away from you

Leave me and I _will_ kill you

Stay with me and I'll fulfill

Your every broken fantasy

* * *

How does it feel to be mine 

How does it feel to be taken

Under the moonlight

How does it feel inside

* * *

I love the way you whimper 

I love the way you moan my name

I love how _sama_ rolls so perfectly off of your tongue

* * *

Say it again 

_Sesshoumaru-sama_

* * *

Perfect again as always Rin…

* * *

This is the second part to I Ache. It's Sesshoumaru's response to her words. I keep thinking when he says 'Say it again' Rin would whimper out 'Sesshoumaru-sama.' That's why I italicized it. 

Umm… yeah I had like a porn theater running through my brain all day. Busy fantasizing about this guy switched him with Sesshoumaru and came up with this. Damn those teenaged hormones! Please review this! I was wondering if anyone noticed how I did the stanzas. But if you didn't I'm not mad. Anyway review and maybe I'll be inspired again, actually it happens a lot more than you would think… Good night.


End file.
